


Прийти в себя

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Illustrations, London, Manip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Какая реальность – реальна?
Kudos: 2





	Прийти в себя

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой команде WTF Holistic Detective Agency 2020

Тодд с трудом разлепляет глаза. Голова тяжелая. Во рту сухо. Слева монотонно пищит занудный датчик. Последнее, что помнит Тодд, — смотрящее в упор дуло пистолета и белую вспышку.

Они с Дирком гнались за подозреваемым. Догнали. Зря.

К Тодду бросается Аманда:  
— Как же ты нас напугал! Родители чуть с ума не сошли. И я тоже.

Сжимает его пальцы. У нее всегда был такой высокий голос?

— Где Дирк? — язык едва ворочается.

— Кто?

Тодд не переспрашивает. Сердце гулко бухает, датчик сбивается с ритма вслед за пульсом. Тодд сразу понимает, что все идет не так. Пытается задать правильный вопрос:  
— Что произошло?

— Ты упал с пожарной лестницы, — Аманда говорит мягко, но ее голос тут же срывается. — Какого черта ты вообще по ней полез, у тебя дверей в квартире нет?! Ты неделю был в коме.

Неделю.

— Какое сейчас число?

— Десятое августа.

Они с Дирком гнались за подозреваемым в середине марта. Было холодно, и Дирк мерз в своей желтой кожанке. Изо рта шел молочный пар.

Про год Тодд не спрашивает. Внутри пусто. Он не кричит, не пытается рассказать. Потому что бесполезно. Отводит взгляд и тупо глядит в окно палаты. На дереве за окном зеленые листья.

У врачей Тодд все же проверяется. У всех, каких только можно. Описывает проблему пространно. Мол, пока был в коме, видел странный реалистичный сон длиной в полгода.

Можно в него вернуться?

Врачи ничего не говорят. Да и что им сказать?

Пусто.

Тодд ни разу не плачет. Ни разу не улыбается. Еще до выписки гуглит: Дирка Джентли, Фару Блэк, Патрика Спринга. «Черное Крыло» (ладно, это тупо — гуглить секретную организацию), Тину, Хоббса.

Гугл не знает, кто все эти люди. Зато Тодд выясняет, что его район называется «Спрингсборо» в честь каких-то весенних забастовок. Ну зашибись.

После выписки Тодд пьет. Ему вроде как не стоит. Какая разница. Он пьет с Дорианом, которому когда-то пуля проделала дырку в черепе — прямо у Тодда на глазах.

Блевать от алкогольной интоксикации — не лучший способ себе помочь. Мозг Тодда, трезвого или пьяного, отказывается принимать мысль, что Дирка не существует.

Что все это ему приглючилось, когда он ебнулся с лестницы и стукнулся головой.

Бергсберг не существует.

Офис их агентства существует. Правда, там расположилась нотариальная контора. Уже лет пять как расположилась. Тодд глядит на этот широкий уютный балкон и вспоминает, как они с Дирком пили там чай.

Солнце подсвечивало светлые ресницы Дирка розовым.

Пусто.

Тодд трезвый, но его тошнит в ближайшей подворотне. Выворачивает наизнанку. А после он неделю не выбирается из постели. Потому что… Зачем?

Родители нанимают психотерапевта. Бедный чувак даже ни разу не увидел лицо того, с кем пытался разговаривать через толстый слой одеяла. Попытка психиатра тоже провалилась. Как же замечательно, что насильно в дурку его забрать не имеют права. Впрочем, без разницы.

Первый приступ с момента прихода в себя случается при Аманде. Тодду кажется, что он обмотан колючей проволокой. Как в Вендимуре.

Вендимур не существует.

Аманда дает ему таблетки и глядит с неприкрытым ужасом. Тодд видит, как из ее взгляда уходит надежда, которая теплилась там с того момента, как ему стало лучше.

Но ему не становилось лучше. Тодд никогда не был болен. Он соврал.

Он болел только там. В том мире, где первый приступ произошел, когда Дирка забрали в «Черное Крыло».

Колючая проволока больно впивается в кожу. Тодд никогда не был так счастлив чувствовать боль. Боль дает надежду.

Откуда у него парарибулит?

У родителей огромные долги за его лечение. Страховка не покрывает и половины расходов. Тодд хладнокровно пробирается в квартиру Дориана и крадет у того деньги.

На следующий день Тодд садится на самолет до Лондона.

Хитроу — это какая-то срань. Фунты их британские — еще большая срань. Дорога до города — надругательство над психикой.

Гостишки в Ислингтоне, надо сказать, не самые дешевые. А в остальном все, как и рассказывал Дирк, — сплошь антикварные лавки, агентства недвижимости и книжные магазинчики.

Тодд провел в дороге не менее двенадцати часов. У него дикий джетлаг. Но он просто забрасывает вещи в номер, не удосуживаясь даже принять душ. Благо, «Старбакс» поблизости имеется — привет из Сиэтла.

Тодд глотает обжигающий кофе. Башка раскалывается. Около здания по адресу Пекендер-стрит, 33а его сердце начинает скакать, будто на ухабах. То ли от недосыпа, то ли от кофеина, то ли от нервов — или от всего сразу.

В этом здании нет холистического детективного агентства. Не холистического — тоже. И не было никогда.

Куда еще идти, Тодд не знает.

Пусто.

Весь день он бродит по чужому городу — городу, который должен звучать и пахнуть, как Дирк. Город бросается в него толпами спешащих куда-то людей и мелким противным дождем. Когда окончательно темнеет, Тодд, мокрый, продрогший и едва стоящий на ногах, возвращается в отель.

Дрожащими от усталости руками открывает дверь. Включает свет. Оборачивается на шум. В окно номера лезет человек в желтой куртке. Замечает Тодда, открыто улыбается и машет рукой.

— Привет! — сквозь шум в ушах слышит Тодд голос Дирка.

Это не может быть ничей другой голос — потому что это Дирк.

В точности _его_ Дирк до каждой родинки. В глазах мутнеет. Голова идет кругом.

Тодд впервые с момента прихода в себя улыбается.

Тодд впервые с момента прихода в себя плачет.

Дирк обеспокоенно смотрит на него и спрашивает:  
— Вы в порядке? Мистер… Э-э-э…

— Тодд. Меня зовут Тодд.


End file.
